


Santa Magnus Bane

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Christmas, Feelings, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Letters to Santa, M/M, Rating May Change, Self-Worth Issues, Tags Are Hard, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Magnus Bane is the Santa Claus to Downworlder children, he loves to send them gifts and spend Christmas with them.But he certainly didn’t expect to get a letter from a shadowhunter boy, believing it’s a prank, he trashed it and didn’t pay attention to it. The letters keep coming every day, until he starts reading them.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	Santa Magnus Bane

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Jessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa) for beta-reading 💝💘  
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

Each Christmas, Magnus Bane has another job that he likes very much. Besides being the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he is the Santa Claus for the Downworlders’ children. He makes sure that they have a good time and have presents, as they send him letters.

The piles on his desk just keep growing. Suddenly he got a letter addressed from the New York Institute. He did wonder if it was a prank, as he let the letter drop in the bin next to the table and kept his mind out of it.

The letters from the NYI just kept coming each day before Christmas. He was trying to keep his mind away from the sealed letters, but it only worked for a moment after he sent a werewolf kid a gift, and then his mind was on the letter. He opened it slowly, not knowing what to expect.

“ _I know that you probably are not going to read it, I understand, but I just want to write. I know that I won’t get what I want, and it’s okay, I already knew it since I was a child. I know that you probably prefer to give gifts to others, and I’m okay with it, I am._ ”

There was no signature or name added to the letter/ Magnus became curious about it as he put the letter in a pile named 'Unmarked.'. Hopefully he would eventually know who wrote it.

Next letter didn’t help much to reveal the writer but it gave him a feeling that he wanted to hug the shadowhunter.

“ _You probably hate me for sending you this, I don’t know why I’m bothering to write to you. I know that you would probably prefer to light it on fire than read it, it’s not worth it. Whatever I’m doing is not worth or bother to do, I’m sorry. I’ll try to stop writing to you, you have enough to take care of. I’m probably just keeping you from whatever you do._ ”

Magnus was growing frustrated, wondering if he should or should not take a tour of the Institute just in case.

The warlock hoped that more letters would come from the shadowhunter, he just hoped that the next time he got letters from him they would have a name on them. It seemed that the shadowhunter believed that he was alone in the world.

In the next year, at Christmas, the letters from the Downworlders’ children were on one side, and on the other side he added a place for the shadowhunter letters. He hoped that more would come, he felt somehow a connection between them and wanted to give him a hug, Lilith might forbid him from doing so, but he felt something just by reading his letters.

Magnus did his best to send whatever silly, and some thoughtful, gifts the Downworlders’ children asked for, as he waited patiently for the letters to come, he hoped that they would come, from the shadowhunter.

The letter came at the end of the day for the warlock, as it lay in a scroll. It seemed sealed, but there were two drops of blood next to the seal, as he opened the seal and the scroll.

“ _You probably have something more important to do than read my letter. I should have put this scroll in the fire, I’m sorry to bother you… I will try not to send this worthless letter and… I just wish that someone would love me… but that’s not going to happen, not to me anyway… I need to restore my family name… I just want to feel something good with no price that comes with it… because everything comes with a price, I know that, I felt it too much._ ”

Magnus could feel tears running from his eyes. He wished that the letter would have a signature or something. This shadowhunter was having something that he was facing alone and needed a hug or more, and he couldn’t help him.

“Magnus, what’s wrong?”

Magnus smiled as he noticed who asked him. Catarina was a blessing. She was a good friend, and they have always helped each other.

Magnus showed her the letters that he got from the NYI and watched for her reaction. He knew that she didn’t have much love for shadowhunters, he knew that.

“Can you not track it?” Cat asked.

“I can, but it won’t do any good for the shadowhunter, he has lots of issues,” Magnus replied.

“I can see that. So what are you planning to do?” Cat asked.

“I don’t know. Hopefully other letters if they will come might provide me a name or just something,” Magnus replied, wasn’t sure what he was about to do.

“I just came from visiting the pack. The children are very thrilled and happy about the gifts that you sent,” Cat told him, smiling.

“That’s good.” Magnus smiled. His mind was busy, thinking of the unknown shadowhunter.

The twelve days of Christmas brought for him lots of letters from the Downworlders. He smiled as he read each and everyone of them. But his heart ached for the shadowhunter. He kept looking at his table, in case he had missed seeing the letter from NYI. But the letter never came.

On the last days of Christmas, two letters arrived from NYI. His heart almost missed a beat or two as he reached to open them with a heavy heart.

“ _Please ignore the other letter, I wasn’t in my right mind as I wrote this. I didn’t mean to cause any harm, and you should forget me. I aim to go and fight at night if it will ease these thoughts away. I don’t wish that my parabatai will feel the pain that I’m feeling each day. I know that it’s not worth it. My parabatai should find someone better than me… I’m sorry if I’m adding my problems to you, you should enjoy Christmas with others rather than read my letters._ ”

Magnus opened the other letter in fear for the shadowhunter.

“ _I know that you are the one that sent Christmas gifts to the Downworlders children. I wish that you will send me some too, but I’m not worth it. They should get them more than I should. All I’m doing to my family is bringing shame and failure. I feel alone sometimes. There are some things that I find handy to keep me feeling something. No one knows it, but you do now… the pain, it makes me feel good._

 _Yours, A G L._ ”

Magnus sighed heavily. He wished he knew better than these three letters. He wished to know the name that was hidden beneath it.

“I wish that I knew what your real name is, shadowhunter.” Magnus put the letter with the other letters, hoping that in each year, he would get more information about the shadowhunter; A G L, could be anyone.

Another year passed. The letters seemed to stop coming at one point, until the last days of Christmas.

“ _I don’t think that I will write to you again. I don’t see the point. I never got what I wanted, and everything that I’m doing has consequences. I hear a lot about you, High Warlock of Brooklyn, besides you being The Santa Claus for the Downworlders. Your secret’s safe with me, warlock. They won. Sometimes I wish that I were one of the Downworlders as well, seeing as they enjoy the family time, and being with each other. I missed this._ ”

Magnus smiled as he saw another letter. At least he could read another one.

“ _I’m only in the shadow of my siblings, I know that they love celebrating. I don’t love it at all. I hate the noise and the crowd. I just love being alone, with no one that bothers me or wants something from me. Somehow writing you the letters helps me with my feelings. I know that I’m not normal. I have a crush toward boys, men, if my parents or the Clave find out, I’ll be de-runed and made mundane, and I don’t wish it. Now you know my secret, warlock._ ”

Magnus just wished that the young shadowhunter would also share his name, he could always open a portal, but the Clave was always harsh. He was burned, but he understood the shadowhunter.

He just wished to see him and to know who the A G L was.


End file.
